


Horatio's musings

by quiet_nikai



Category: Croakspeare, Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nikai/pseuds/quiet_nikai
Summary: A poem for 1st of March Croakspeare play of "Hamlet". Briefly inspired by Bible but not enough to put in that fandom. Please let me know if it's any good.
Kudos: 3





	Horatio's musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My most beautiful theatre company](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+most+beautiful+theatre+company).



Wherever you were, I was with you

Wherever you went, I went there too

Wherever your heart stops and starts sleeping,

my soul will be with you watching, weeping

And it is nothing but a dream, shadow

And the small death of the sadness, arrow,

sword and chalice poison'd, brick terrible.

And in my chest stuck pain unbearable.

You called me your friend but do friends watch death

and not try to help you catch next breath?

And so the word "friend" loses its meaning. 

And then Fortinbras came and I told him

about you and without intervening

I could be there, near you as I would dim.

But I, the non-fiend, not a friend, will live.

For you, my sweetest prince, I'll stay active. 

Your friend is now a skull thrown in a grave

And you are a hero locked in a cave.


End file.
